Der Brief aus der Zauberschule
by Morg of Nine
Summary: Die kleinen Schwierigkeiten die Severus Snape erlebt, wenn er durch die Schulleitung dazu gezwungen ist, ein Kind, welches noch nie mit der Zaubererwelt in Berührung gekommen ist, zu Hause zu besuchen und nach Hogwarts einzuladen.
1. Der Brief aus der Zauberschule

Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte kam mir als ich Buch 6 gelesen habe. Ich hab mich ja schon immer gefragt, wie Kinder die noch nie mit der Zaubererwelt in Verbindung gekommen sind, ihre Schulsachen erhalten und den Weg zum Zug finden. Buch 6 hat's erklärt: Irgendein Lehrer holt sie also ab, wie Dumbledore damals Tom Riddle.

Dann hat doch sicherlich Snape auch mal ein Kind zu hause einen Besuch abgestattet. Wen könnte er dann wohl unter anderen abgeholt haben?

Hier also die kleinen Schwierigkeiten die Snape erlebt, wenn er gezwungen ist ein Kind nach Hogwarts einzuladen.

x

x

x

* * *

x

x

**Der Brief aus der Zauberschule**

Der Hogwarts Express war mit den Schülern in die Sommerferien gefahren. Das hieß aber noch nicht, das auch alle Lehrer jetzt ihren geruhsamen Urlaub antreten konnten.

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin Professor Minerva McGonagall war nicht untätig gewesen an diesem Morgen. Sie nahm einen großen Schlüssel und steckte ihn in ein Schloss einer kleineren älteren mit magischen Symbolen verzierten Truhe. Nachdem sie den Deckel geöffnet hatte holte sie eine Feder und eine Pergamentrolle hinaus. Wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit schrieb diese magische Feder die Namen der Kinder auf die bis zum ersten September elf Jahre alt wurden, und magische Kräfte besaßen: Die Schüler des kommenden ersten Schuljahres der Zauberschule Hogwarts!

Am frühen Nachmittag betrat Professor McGonagall das Lehrerzimmer um die letzte Lehrerkonferenz des Schuljahres einzuläuten. Die Lehrer wie auch der Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore waren schon versammelt, sogar der Hausmeister Argus Filch und der Wildhüter Rubeus Hagrid. McGonagall legte einen größeren Haufen Briefe auf einen Stapel. „Mr. Filch? Das sind die Briefe der Schüler für das kommende Jahr, währen Sie so freundlich diese abzuschicken?" – „Selbstverständlich Professor", sagte der alte Hausmeister. Er schlürfte zum Tisch und nahm mit seinen knochigen Fingern den Stapel Briefe und brachte diesen anschließend in die Eulerei der Schule um jeden einzelnen Brief mit einer Schuleule zu versenden.

„Kommen wir nun zu den neuen Schülern die nicht in Zaubererfamilien aufgewachsen sind." McGonagall legte einen kleineren Stapel Briefe auf den Tisch, die noch nicht in einem Kuvert steckten.

Der Halbriese Hagrid rutschte auf seinem überdimensionalen Stuhl unruhig hin und her. McGonagall sah ihn streng an, worauf er entschuldigend den Blick senkte. „Tschuldigung Professor."

McGonagall fuhr fort: „Nun, wie Sie alle wissen wird auch Harry Potter in einigen Tagen elf Jahre alt. Und wie Sie ebenfalls wissen ist er ein Waisenkind und lebt bei seinen Muggelverwanten. Ich glaube kaum das diese ihn zum Topfenden Kessel bringen werden, damit er in die Winkelgasse kommt um die Schulsachen des kommenden Schuljahres zu besorgen, geschweige denn das sie ihn zum Zug bringen werden. – Ich hab mir vor fast zehn Jahren ein genaues Bild dieser Leute machen können, und ich sage es frei heraus: Ich halte nichts von diesen Dursleys!"

„Darf ich ihn abholen?", Hagrids Hand schnellte nach oben. „Bitte. Ich werde auch bestimmt kein aufsehen erregen. Bitte darf ich?"

McGonagall musterte ihn mit strengen aber bedauerndem Blick. „Es tut mir leid Hagrid. Aber Sie werden auffallen wenn Sie unter die Muggel treten. Ich kann ihnen diese Aufgabe nicht überlassen." – „Bitte Professor McGonagall! Ich werde garantiert nicht auffallen. Versprochen. Bitte überlassen Sie mir zu Harry zu gehen. Bitte!" McGonagalls Blick wurde noch bedauernder. Doch als sie ihm nochmals sagen wollte dass das nicht geht, sagte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern: „Ich denke das geht schon in Ordnung."

McGonagalls Blick ruhte nun skeptisch auf dem Direktor der Schule. „Wie Sie meinen. Aber ich möchte nochmals meine Bedenken zu dieser Wahl anmelden." – „Hagrid wird das ganz bestimmt sehr gut hinkriegen." Dumbledore lächelte dem Halbriesen zu. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Und wenn du schon mal in der Winkelgasse bist um mit Harry Schulsachen zu besorgen, kannst du mir gleich etwas mitbringen. Also vergiss nicht mir vorher bescheid zu geben, wenn du zu Harry gehst." – „Klar Professor mach ich doch glatt.", lächelte der Riese von einem Ohr bis zum anderen zu Dumbledore.

McGonagall gab Hagrid den Brief für Harry Potter. „Bevor Sie ihn in das Kuvert stecken, rate ich ihnen genügend Kopien anzufertigen. So wie ich den Eindruck von diesen Leuten hatte, schmeißen die den Brief gleich beim eintreffen weg, und der Junge wird ihn überhaupt nicht erhalten." – „Geht klar Professor!" Hagrid nahm ihr freudestrahlend den Brief aus der Hand, stand auf und ging damit, als hielt er einen Schatz in der Hand, hinaus.

Severus Snape der schwarzhaarige Zaubertrankprofessor von Hogwarts sah ihm genauso skeptisch hinterher wie McGonagall, doch er sagte nichts. Am Ende hätte Dumbledore nur auf so was gewartet um ihn zu Harry Potter zu schicken. Also hielt er lieber den Mund. Das er eins der Kinder aus einer Muggelfamilie abholen würde, war wahrscheinlich, schließlich war er einer der vier Hauslehrer von Hogwarts und er sah schließlich auch nicht derart ungewöhnlich aus, als das er nicht als Muggel durchgehen konnte. Und da sein Vater ohnehin ein Muggel war, waren ihm die meisten Umgangsformen der Muggel auch geläufig.

Er nahm seine fast leere Kaffeetasse und murmelte einen Wiederauffüllzauber. Als er einen Schluck nahm, schielte er zu den verbliebenen Briefen. Es war wirklich sehr wahrscheinlich das auch er einen erhielt um eins dieser Kinder und seine Eltern aufzusuchen. Er hoffte nur das dieses Kind ihn nicht zu sehr mit Fragen nerven würde. Aber die meisten waren bisher derart eingeschüchtert ihn zu sehen, das er damit nie Probleme hatte. Also wollte er es nun schnell hinter sich bringen, um so schneller McGonagall ihm einen Brief gab, um so schneller kam er hier auch raus und in seinen wohlverdienten Sommerurlaub.

Tatsächlich McGonagall drückte ihm einen der Briefe in die Hand. Er nahm ihn und ging wortlos hinaus. Er hoffte das es sich dabei um ein Kind mit intaktem Familienleben handelte, dann konnte er das meiste einem Elternteil überlassen und sich schnell zurückziehen.

ooo

Wie jedes Jahr ließ Snape durch einen Zauber sein Gepäck nach Hause transportieren. Er schaute auf die Adresse des Umschlags und disapparierte selbst zum Haus des zukünftigen Hogwartsschülers.

Die meisten seiner Kollegen schicken den Brief mit der Einladung nach Hogwarts vorab, damit der zukünftige Zauberschüler sowie seine Eltern sich allmählich mit dem Gedanken der Zaubererwelt vertraut machen konnten und tauchte dann einige Tage später dort auf um alles zu erklären. Doch nicht Severus Snape!

Er materialisierte direkt im Haus seines zukünftigen Schülers. Er wusste aus Erfahrung das er damit die Familie derartig schockiert, das er in allerspätestens zwei Stunden, also um vier Uhr, Urlaub hatte.

Der Ort an dem er gelandet war, war die Küche des Hauses. Eine Frau stand an einer Spüle mit einem Geschirrtuch in der Hand und sah ihn mit schockgeweiteten Augen an. ‚Gut! Das Kind hatte also eine Mutter. Perfekt! Drück ihr den Hogwartsbrief und die Liste der zu besorgenden Schulsachen in die Hand, erklär ihr wie sie mit ihrem Kind zum Tropfenden Kessel kommt, das sie dort den Wirt Tom auf den Eingang zur Winkelgasse ansprechen soll und wie das Kind am 1. September aufs Gleis 9 ¾ kommt.', dachte sich Severus Snape.

Snape wollte die Frau vor ihm grade ansprechen, als er merkte dass es verbrannt roch und ein seltsames piepen ertönte. ‚Die Frau hatte wohl vor Schreck etwas anbrennen lassen', dachte er. Doch er konnte nichts erkennen und was sollte sie auch um diese Uhrzeit groß kochen. Dann sah er Rauch an sich aufsteigen und er hörte Feuer knistern und ihm wurde mit einemmal furchtbar heiß.

Die Frau vor ihm löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung, riss noch einige Geschirrtücher von einem Haken, drehte den Wasserhahn der Spüle auf und machte diese nass. Dann stürzte sie sich mit den nassen Tüchern auf den geschockten Severus Snape.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst das seine Robe in Flammen stand!

Die Frau versuchte mit den Tüchern die Flammen zu ersticken. Das war auch schnell geschehen, doch dann wurde er von einem Schwall Wasser fast ersäuft.

Ein Mädchen mit einer leeren Schüssel in den Händen stand über den nun am Boden liegenden Snape. Er hatte es nicht herankommen sehn. „Ups!" Mit einer Hand ließ das Kind die Schüssel sinken, während es die andere nun vor den Mund hielt. Die Frau reichte Snape eine Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Sie müssen entschuldigen. – Aber wie sind Sie durch die Verbindungstür gekommen? Die sollte doch eigentlich abgeschlossen sein? War draußen keine Sprechstundenhilfe?"

„Was?" Snape sah sie verständnislos an.

Ein maskierter Mann stürmte herein. „Ich hab den Feuermelder gehört. Was ist passiert?" Die Frau antwortete dem Maskierten: „Ein Patient ist falsch abgebogen und hier in der Küche gelandet. Hast du die Verbindungstür aufgelassen?"

Der Mann zog das Tuch von seinem Gesicht was ihm über Mund und Nase ging und sah sich Snape genauer an. „Sie waren noch nicht bei uns oder? Kommen Sie einfach mal mit, ich kann Sie bestimmt dazwischenquetschen." Der Mann mit der Maske die ihm nun auf dem weißen Kittel runterhing zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Ich bin kein Patient! Ich-..." – „Ja, das sagen alle wenn's zum Zahnarzt geht, keine Sorge ich mach das schon."

Die Frau flüsterte dem Kind etwas besorgt zu, bevor sie hinter den beiden herging: „Ich hoffe nur das er keine lästigen Fragen stellt! Du musst lernen dich besser unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, du kannst doch nicht einfach wildfremde Leute anzünden!" – „Tut mir leid Mama.", sagte das Mädchen reuevoll.

ooo

Der Mann im weißen Kittel drückte Snape auf einen seltsamen Stuhl. Er wollte sich nicht da reinsetzen, aber der Andere schien darauf mit Nachdruck zu bestehen. Die Frau kam auch dazu und reichte ihm ein Handtuch, schließlich war er immer noch pitsch nass.

Der Mann hatte seine Maske wieder vor sein Gesicht gezogen und hielt nun einen dünnen Metallstift mit gebogener Spitze in der Hand. „Nun setzen Sie sich doch erst mal hin und sagen mir wo es weh tut." – „Mir tut nichts Weh! - ..." Da hatte sein Gegenüber ihn auch schon auf den Stuhl gedrückt und öffnete seinen Mund mit einem Finger. Während er Snapes Gebiss begutachtete fragte er beiläufig: „Wo sagten Sie noch gleich, sind Sie Krankenversichert?" – „-... Ich-... ich bin Lehrer und bin wegen ihrer Tochter da!", schrie Snape und stieß den Mann von sich, bevor ihn diese Muggelzahnätzte noch auf die Idee kamen, ihm eine gründlich Zahnbehandlung zukommen zu lassen.

„Wegen unserer Tochter? Was hat sie angestellt. Was immer es auch war, wir werden den Schaden bezahlen.", sagte die Frau schnell. Professor Severus Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hat nichts angestellt. Ich kenne ihre Tochter nicht einmal. Ich komme von ihrer weiterführenden Schule."

Der Zahnarzt zog seinen Mundschutz wieder runter und sah ihn verwundert durch seine Brille an. Dann fragte er: „Sie geht doch schon ein Jahr auf eine weiterführende Schule, kommen Sie etwa von einer Universität? Dafür ist sie doch noch etwas zu jung?"

„Nein, ich komme von Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Und ihre Tochter ist aufgenommen für das nächste Schuljahr." Er wollte in seiner Robentaschen nach dem Brief kramen, doch der Teil seiner Robe war verbrannt, und von dem Brief war nicht mehr viel übrig.

Die Frau und der Mann drehten ihre Köpfe zueinander und flüsterten: „Wir haben überhaupt nicht in betracht gezogen das er ein entsprungener Irrer sein könnte." – „Hast du seine Zähne gesehen, er sah wirklich aus wie ein Patient." – „Ja, aber nicht von uns!"

Snape hielt das verkohlte Stück Papier in der Hand was einmal der Brief für die Einschulung in Hogwarts gewesen war. „Kein Problem! Das der Erste zerstört wird, damit muss man immer rechnen." Seine Hand griff in eine Brusttasche seines Jacketts und holten die Kopie des Briefes raus. Leider war der Teil seiner Robe völlig durchnässt worden. „Nun, ja. Ich werde ihn trocknen und bestimmt bekomme ich die zerlaufene Schrift auch wieder hin."

„Ich sag's doch: Ein Irrer! – Ich halte ihn hin. Ruf du die Polizei.", flüsterte der Zahnarzt seiner Frau zu.

Ohne auf die beiden zu achten holte Snape seinen Zauberstab raus, der wie er glücklicherweise feststellen konnte, nichts abbekommen hat, und trocknete den Brief mit einem Zauber. Den nun trockenen Brief, den er nicht wie den erste in einem Umschlag gesteckt hatte, entfaltete er und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, brachte er die zerlaufene Tinte wieder dazu, in ihre ursprüngliche Schriftform zurück zu fließen.

Das Ehepaar hatte alles mit großen Augen beobachtet. „Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

Genervt sagte Snape: „Ich sagte ihnen doch bereits: Ich komme von Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei!"

„Und Sie meinen unsere Tochter gehört dort hin?" – „Ich bin doch nicht zufällig in Flammen aufgegangen? Das hab ich doch ihrer Tochter zu verdanken oder?" Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte das Paar streng abwartend an. Die Frau zuckte ein wenig in den Mundwinkeln, dann sagte sie: „Es passiert immer wieder. Sie kann nichts dafür. Als Sie auf einmal da standen, haben Sie sie erschreckt, das muss der Auslöser gewesen sein."

„Ich gebe ihnen jetzt eine Liste wo die Schulsachen draufstehen die ihre Tochter in Hogwarts braucht und beschreibe ihnen dann den Weg wie sie dorthin kommen, wo man die Sachen bekommt."

Als er nach der Liste greifen wollte, fiel ihm ein, das diese in der selben Tasche waren wie der verbrannte Brief. „Gut, ich werde die Sachen auch noch im Kopf zusammen bekommen und schreibe halt eine neue Liste. Notfalls soll die Schule halt eine neue schicken, in ein paar Tagen." Snape hatte wirklich nicht vor länger als nötig seinen Urlaub aufzuschieben.

„Wenn Sie die Liste eh im Kopf haben, kommen Sie doch halt mit. Meine Frau wird die restlichen Patienten für heute versorgen und Sie und ich begleiten meine Tochter dorthin, na wohin Sie halt sagen." – „Ich kann ihnen den Weg aber auch beschreiben, das wird-..." – „Nein Sie begleiten uns!" – „Na wenigsten schicken Sie mich nicht mit ihrer kleinen Brandgefahr alleine los." – „Mit ihnen alleine? Was glauben Sie eigentlich was ich für eine Art Vater bin, der seine Tochter mit einem wildfremden Kerl, allein lässt? Glauben Sie ich bin verrückt?"

Einen Trost hatte Snape. Da es der Tag war an dem die Kinder nach Hause fuhren, würden diese ihm wenigstens nicht mit dem Muggel und dem Kind in der Winkelgasse sehen. Und vielleicht würde der Mann ihn ja im Tropfenden Kessel ziehen lassen.

ooo

Snape saß auf dem Beifahrersitz eines Autos, das der Vater des Mädchens fuhr. Das Mädchen selber saß auf dem Rücksitz und las zum wiederholten Male den Brief aus Hogwarts durch. „Wo liegt Hogwarts? Wie sieht es aus? Und welche Unterrichtsfächer gibt es dort, fragte die Kleine. Schon etwas genervt sagte Snape nach draußen auf die Straße starrend: „Alles zu seiner Zeit! Du bekommst heute Schulbücher, in denen steht alles drin. Du kannst doch lesen oder?" – „Na hören Sie mal! Sie ist Klassenbeste! Oder wollen Sie etwa unterstellen meine Tochter wäre nicht gut genug für ihre Hokuspokus Schule?" Da sie grade an einer roten Ampel halten mussten, nutzte der Vater des Mädchens die Gelegenheit um den Hogwarts Lehrer böse anzufunkeln. Snape ließ sich von dem Muggel nicht beirren. Fast teilnahmslos sagte er: „Zu ihrer Information: Auf Hogwarts wird kein Hokuspokus betrieben, sondern ernsthafte Zauberei. Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Verwandlungen, Kräuterkunde, Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste usw. – Also sehr ernste Sachen. – Keine Taschenspielertricks!"

„Daddy, kannst du auch noch Antworten auf meine anderen Fragen aus ihm rausholen?"

Snape verdrehte resigniert die Augen, als er dachte: ‚Es scheint fast schon so, als ob diese Muggel Legilimentik beherrschen.'

Er deutete auf ein unscheinbares Haus mit einer noch unscheinbareren Tür zu einem Pub. „Dort ist es! Das ist der Tropfende Kessel.", sagte Snape. Der Muggel rümpfte seine Nase. In diesen schmuddligen Laden sollte er seine kleine Tochter bringen?

Als Snape den Tropfenden Kessel sah schöpfte er wieder Hoffnung. Er würde die beiden einfach in den Pub schieben und dann einfach disapparieren. ‚Das sollte reichen!', dachte Snape. Doch kaum waren sie aus dem Auto gestiegen, landete auf Snapes Schulter eine Eule. An ihrem Bein, war ein roter Brief befestigt: Ein Heuler!

Mit zitternden Fingern und einen verlegenem Lächeln in Richtung des Muggels und seiner Tochter, nahm er langsam den Brief vom Bein der Eule. Als er den Brief langsam öffnete, ertönte die Stimme von Minerva McGonagall: „SOLLTE DAS IHNEN UNTERSTELLTE KIND WIE LETZTES JAHR NICHT IN HOGWARTS ERSCHEINEN, WERDEN SIE MIT UNANGENEHMEN KONSEQUENZEN ZU RECHNEN HABEN SEVERUS SNAPE!"

‚Soviel zu einfach reinschieben und verschwinden. Ich konnte doch nichts dafür das die Muggel sich anders entschieden haben.', murrte Snape in sich hinein.

„Daddy! Da drüben ist ein Buchladen. Können wir da mal kurz rein gehen?" – „Wir gehen in einen anderen Buchladen, zu Flourish & Blotts, dort gibt's Schulbücher. Wenn wir fertig sind, kannst du hingehen wo du willst.", blaffte Snape das Mädchen an.

TBC

* * *

Und? Habt ihr die Kleine erkannt? 


	2. In der Winkelgasse

Danke für eure zahlreichen Reviews

eli, Sevena, Nenya (ist halt eine andere Geschichte, aber man kann diese auch gut als Grundlage für eine spätere Geschichte nehmen, wie du richtig bemerkt hast), Saxas13 (Schön das du doch noch reingeschaut hast . Und wer sagt das das was Harry im Unterricht mitbekommen hat alles war? Die besten Sachen passieren doch immer hinter den Kulissen. ;-) ), feaneth, Merami, Reditus Mortis, doro2, araglas16, Aleya (Ja, ja. Wie Harry Snape beschreibt, müssten seine Zähne eine echte Herausforderung für einen Zahnarzt sein. Aber Harry übertreibt da gewiss.), Motianna's Morgana und Minnnie (und sein nächster Fluchtversuch wird auch scheitern)

Klar ist das unser Minchen. Wer würde Snape sonst anzünden? Oder wer könnte ihn besser in den Wahnsinn treiben? Aber heute nehmen wir mal den Daddy weg, und sehen wie Snape alleine mit ihr zurecht kommt. (armer Kerl)

Harry währ doch bei Snape zu dem Zeitpunkt nur eingeschüchtert und wär danach sicher gar nicht in Hogwarts aufgetaucht. Und seien wir mal ehrlich: Selbst Voldemort würde bei einem Besuch bei den Dursleys zuviel kriegen. Nein das kann ich Snape doch nicht antun, ihn zu den Dursleys zu schicken. So grausam bin selbst ich nicht. (Scheinheilig in die Luft schauen)

x

x

* * *

x 

x

**In der Winkelgasse**

Snape machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung Tropfendem Kessel, seine Augen allerdings drückten etwas anderes aus. „Na, nun kommen Sie schon, da geht's rein."

Der Vater sah ihn fragend an: „Sind Sie wirklich sicher, das dort drinnen Schulsachen verkauft werden?" Snape verdrehte die Augen: „Nicht darin! Wir müssen nur da durch!"

Der Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Sie meinen da durch zu gehen ist so eine Art Abkürzung?"

„Nein. Ich meine das ist so eine Art Durchgang. Nun kommen Sie schon endlich, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag zeit." Snape klang äußerst genervt.

Als die drei den Tropfenden Kessel betraten, beäugte der Zahnarzt skeptisch die im Pub sitzenden Gäste. Allesamt waren sie etwas seltsam gekleidet, aber sie schienen die Ankömmlinge nicht weiter zu beachten. Snape beäugte diese auch, allerdings aus einem anderen Grund. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das ihn alle anstarrten. Er hoffte inständig das ihn keiner erkennt. Er wusste nicht was ihm peinlicher war: Mit einem Muggel zusammen gesehen zu werden oder zusammen mit einem Kind?

„Ich muss los Tom!" Ein rothaariger Mann verabschiedete sich grade vom dem alten glatzköpfigen Gastwirt und wollte nun hinaus gehen zum Ausgang nach Muggel-London. Er erkannte den Hogwarts Professor. „Severus Snape! Was für ein Zufall."

Er griff nach der Hand des schwarzhaarigen und schüttelte sie heftig. Snape kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach dem Mann. „Arthur Weasley, richtig?" – „Ja. Wir kennen uns doch. Von früher. Und Sie unterrichten meine Jungs." – „Äh, ja." Severus versuchte seine Hand von Weasley zurück zu erhalten. Mit einen Blick auf Snapes angebrannter Robe fragte Weasley: „Was haben Sie den mit ihrer Kleidung gemacht? Ist das jetzt in Mode?"

„Sehr witzig", meinte Snape sarkastisch. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen. Ich muss dafür sorgen das dieses Kind hier für das nächste Schuljahr ausgerüstet ist." – „Aber das heißt ja, das dieser Mann ein Muggel ist oder?", Arthur Weasley klang hoch erfreut und sah das Kind und seinen Vater mit faszinierten Augen an. Schnell fügte er hinzu, an den Muggel gewand: „Mein jüngster Sohn wird in die gleiche Klasse gehen wie ihre Tochter." - „Schreien Sie das doch noch lauter!", Snape war verärgert. Er schaute sich um ob jemand zu ihnen rübersah.

Aber dann kam ihm schon eine Idee: „Wie ich sehe brennt es ihnen geradezu unter den Fingernägeln, sich mit diesen Mann zu unterhalten. Wie wär's? Sie gehen mit ihm herum und zeigen ihm wo er Schulsachen für seine Tochter findet. Was sie braucht dürften Sie ja wissen, oder? Schließlich hatten bisher alle ihre Kinder die richtigen Schulsachen dabei." Im Stillen fügte er noch ein: ‚Mehr oder weniger', hinzu. „Tut mir furchtbar Leid Severus. Aber meine anderen Söhne kommen gleich am Bahnhof an, Ich war grade im Begriff mich dorthin zu begeben um sie abzuholen." – „Wie wär's mit einem anderen Tag? Muss ja nicht unbedingt heute sein." – „Schlecht. Morgen fahren wir in den Urlaub, also daraus wird dann nichts. – Ah! Da kommt mir eine Idee. Ich zeige dem Herrn hier wie man aufs Gleis 9 ¾ kommt und Sie zeigen unterdessen seiner Tochter was sie für die Schule braucht. Ist das ein Wort? Ja!" Damit schob Weasley Snape zur Seite ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten und begann sich mit dem Muggelvater zu unterhalten und meinte nachdem er seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck in Bezug auf Snape bemerkt hatte: „Ach, keine Sorge. Ich vertrau diesem jungen Mann hier ja auch meine ganzen Kinder an. Er wird ihre Tochter später ganz bestimmt auch sicher wieder zu Hause abliefern. Nicht war Severus?"

Der Muggel nickte: „Gut dann werde ich auch bestimmt zeitiger zu Hause sein. Ich möchte ungern meiner Frau die Behandlung von Mr. Miller aufhalsen. Er ist ein recht schwerer Patient." Dann zog er seine Brieftasche hervor und gab Snape einige Geldscheine. „Das sollte reichen, und ebenfalls für das Taxi nach Hause. Und ich warne Sie! Sie werden meine Tochter auf gar keinen Fall alleine lassen. Dafür treiben sich in London zu viele Verbrecher rum. Sollten Sie sie alleine lassen, dann gnade ihnen Gott, ich werde Sie finden und dann helfen ihnen auch ihre Zaubertricks nichts mehr!"

Arthur Weasley winkte ab: „Keine Sorge. Er ist doch schließlich Hogwartslehrer. Verantwortungsbewusstsein ist sein zweiter Vorname." Damit schob Arthur seinen neuen Muggelbekannten aus der Türe raus.

Beim Blick auf die Muggelgeldscheine sagte Snape resigniert: „Jetzt sollten wir wohl ehrst mal zu Gringotts gehen, um das Geld umzutauschen." Dabei schaute er auf das kleine Wesen das mit ihren großen rehbraunen Augen zu ihm hoch starrte. Man hatte ihn tatsächlich mit dem kleinen Feuerteufel allein gelassen.

ooo

Im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels tippte Snape mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Steine der Wand. „Was tun Sie den da Professor?" Fragte die Kleine neugierig. „Ich öffne den Weg." Snape achtete nicht weiter auf das Kind und tippte gegen den nächsten Stein. „Sie öffnen einen Weg indem Sie die Steine abklopfen?" – „Ja!" – „Wohin führt den der Weg?" – „In die Winkelgasse!" Genervt dachte er: ‚Hört die den überhaupt nicht auf zu fragen?'

Endlich öffnete sich das Tor. Das Mädchen sah mit großen Augen wie sich der Weg in eine völlig neue Welt auftat. „Wow! Können wir das noch mal machen? Nur das ich diesmal gegen die Steine tippe?" – „Nein!" – „Och bitte!" – „Nein! Wir haben hier wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen. Außerdem hast du überhaupt keinen Zauberstab. Du siehst, du könntest es gar nicht." Er wollte endlich weiter. „Sie könnten mir ihren leihen." – „Vergiss es!", zischte er. Snape war reichlich gestresst, warum hörte dieses Kind nicht endlich auf zu reden?

Er wartete eigentlich schon darauf das sie etwas über die seltsamen Gegenstände fragt die überall in den Schaufenster der Läden auslagen. Oder die Tiere die hier verkauft werden. Doch das blieb aus. Denn als er einen Moment nicht aufgepasst hatte war sie verschwunden! Einen Moment der Panik ergriff ihn. Wer würde ihn mehr auseinandernehmen : Der Vater oder McGonagall?

Glücklicherweise entdeckte er sie einige Augenblicke später vor dem Schaufenster von Flourish & Blotts dem größten Buchladen der Winkelgasse. Mit glänzenden Augen sah sie die Bücher hinter der Scheibe an. Er schnappte ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Wiederwillig ließ sie sich vom Buchladen wegziehen. „Wir gehen später dort hinein. Wir müssen erst Geld umtauschen." – „Wo?" – „Bei Gringotts!" – „Ist das weit?" – „Glücklicherweise nicht. Da ist es!" Er zog sie in ein großes weißes Haus. Bei dem Kobold der davor stand in seiner Pförtneruniform ließ sie sich extrem schwer weiterziehen. Sie wollte den kleinen Kerl anscheinend genauer betrachten. „Nun komm schon! Da drin gibt's noch mehr von der Sorte!"

Endlich waren sie zum Kassenschalter durchgedrungen und Snape konnte einen Grossteil des Geldes umtauschen, das der Vater des Mädchens ihm gegeben hatte. Er war erstaunt wie viel Geld der Muggel ihm gegeben hatte. So viel kosten die Schulsachen ja nun auch wieder nicht.

„Professor? Werden in der Zaubererwelt alle Banken von Kobolden betrieben?" – „Es gibt auch andere. Doch die führenden Banken, sind nun mal die die von Kobolden geführt werden. Kobolde haben nun mal ein gutes Händchen für Reichtümer. - Und nun beeil dich etwas, wir gehen nun in diesen Buchladen. Und wenn du mir einen Gefallen tun willst – hör auf so viel zu reden!"

Diesmal musste er sie nicht hinter sich herziehen. Es war als wenn sie Bergab gingen. Sie lief regelrecht wieder zu dem Schaufenster von Flourish & Blotts. Als er den Laden kurz nach ihr erreichte öffnete er die Ladentür und sie folgte ihm brav hinein.

ooo

Snape sah um sich. Es konnte bestimmt nicht zu schwer sein die Bücher des ersten Schuljahres zusammen zu finden. „Professor Snape? Sie sehen etwas ratlos aus. Welche Bücher brauche ich denn?" Das Mädchen hatte offensichtlich bemerkt, das er sich nicht an die vollständige Buchliste erinnern konnte. „Ich schaue mich um. Keine Sorge, die Bücher sind meistens immer die gleichen, ich werde schon keins übersehen. Du nimmst einfach dieses und dieses auch. Ah ja, das ist gut, das nimmst du auch." Er deutete auf einige Bücher. „Äh, Professor? Sind Sie sicher das das fürs erste Schuljahr geeignet ist?" – „Ich würde es lesen." – „OK." Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm das Buch.

„Professor? Da ist ein Buch über die Geschichte Hogwarts! Steht das auch auf der Liste?" Etwas teilnahmslos sagte er: „Nein. Aber im Sinne deiner Allgemeinbildung solltest du es lesen." Das Mädchen nahm auch das Buch.

Als die Beiden aus dem Laden kamen, hatten sie mehr als doppelt so viele Bücher geholt, als die ursprünglich auf der Liste standen. Die Tragetasche wo die Bücher drin waren, war für ein Kind eigentlich nicht mehr tragbar gewesen, doch Snape hatte einen Federzauber auf sie gelegt. Am Ende hätte er wohlmöglich noch den Packesel spielen müssen.

„Und das du die Bücher auch ließt! Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand unvorbereitet in meinem Unterricht erscheinst und die anderen Lehrer denken bestimmt genauso." – „OK.", kam es schlicht von ihr. Er dachte allerdings grimmig in sich hinein: ‚Als wenn irgendein Schüler wirklich je freiwillig ein Blick in ein Schulbuch werfen würde und das auch noch bevor überhaupt die Schule begonnen hatte.'

Vor dem Buchladen lagen Zeitungen aus. „Professor?" – „Ja ich weiß, die Bilder bewegen sich." Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Nein das mein ich nicht Professor. – Wer ist Harry Potter?" – „Was?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Mit der Frage hatte Snape nicht gerechnet. Wie kam sie bloß auf den? Sie konnte unmöglich je was von ihm gehört haben. Warum spricht sie ausgerechnet ihn auf diesen Jungen an? „Auf der Zeitung steht: Harry Potter kommt nach Hogwarts! - Professor."

Er hatte noch seinen gesamten Urlaub vor sich, bevor er sich mit dem Namen Potter auseinander setzen musste. Er hatte diesen Namen in schlechter Erinnerung und wollte so wenig wie nur möglich darüber nachdenken. Nein nicht ehr als unbedingt nötig! Genervt sagte er also: „Dann geh noch mal in den Laden, da gibt es bestimmt Bücher über ihn!" – „OK" – „Was ist?" Sie stand immer noch vor ihm und hatte die Hand ausgestreckt. „Sie haben das Geld!" Wiederwillig gab er es ihr.

Er blieb vor dem Laden stehen und wartete. Er wartete für seinen Geschmack viel zu lange bis sie wieder rauskam.

Drei Bücher oder fast eine Ewigkeit später:

„Du hast drei Bücher über Harry Potter gekauft?" – „Nein. Nur eins ist über ihn. Ich bin dabei über einen anderen Namen gestolpert. Der Verkäufer nannte seinen Namen nur unter vorgehaltener Hand über den Mund. Er nannte ihn: ‚Du weißt schon wer'. Das Buch handelt über die Zeit in der Zaubererwelt wie sie unter seiner Knechtschaft litt." Snape zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch: „Aha. Und das dritte?" – „Oh darauf bin ich durch das zweite Buch gestolpert, es heißt: Die Faszination an dunklen Flüchen" – „Das gibst du zurück!" – „Mmpf!" – „Sofort!"

Nachdem das Kind wiederwillig in den Laden zurückgestiefelt war, dachte er: ‚Auf die musst du noch gewaltig acht geben Severus.'

ooo

Bei Madam Malkins wollte Severus Snape die Sache etwas abkürzen. „Während du hier eingekleidet wirst, werde ich schon mal deine anderen Sachen kaufen. Warte hier einfach auf mich, sollte ich noch nicht zurück sein. Komm bloß nicht auf den Gedanken auf Wanderschaft zu gehen und die Gegend zu erkunden. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Er sah sie mit seiner strengsten Lehrermine an. Dabei dachte er sich: ‚Darauf hätte ich ehr kommen sollen. Sie wird hier wahrscheinlich noch länger brauchen als bei den Büchern.'

Doch als er grade die Tür aufstoßen wollte, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm: „Sie können doch unmöglich so auf die Straße gehen!" Es war Madam Malkins Stimme.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Er folgte mit seinem Blick ihrem Finger und sah an sich herunter. Sie deutete auf seine immer noch ramponierte Robe.

Einige Zeit später saß das Kind brav auf einem Stuhl im Bekleidungsgeschäft und las in einem der neu erworbenen Bücher und wartete.

Sie war erstaunt das Madam Malkins ihre Sachen für die Schule so schnell fertig hatte, dagegen brauchte sie bei Professor Snapes Robe ewig. Endlich kam sie mit Snapes Robe, seiner Hose, in der sie auch ein Brandloch gefunden hatte, und seinem Hemd, was auch ein wenig gelitten hatte zurück. Snape hatte die ganze Zeit hinter einem Umkleide-Paravent verbracht.

ooo

Als sie aus dem Laden kamen, kam ihnen eine Frau gelocktem weißem Haar entgegen. Sie trug eine kostbare Robe und war stark Geschminkt. Ihr Alter ließ sich nur erahnen. Mit näselnder hoher Stimme sprach sie Severus an: „Habe ich doch vorhin richtig gesehen. Wenn das nicht der junge Severus Snape ist. Und richtig Erwachsen geworden."

‚Na großartig! Clarissa Black! Die hat mir grade noch gefehlt.', dachte er entsetzt. ‚Fehlt nur noch das sie mir in die Wange kneift.' Seine Befürchtung blieb aus. Statt dessen kniff sie der Kleinen in die Wange, und die verzog dabei genauso das Gesicht wie er es immer getan hat. Offensichtlich mochte sie es auch nicht und zeigte das genauso offen wie er seinerzeit. Die Alte störte das aber wenig „Was für ein hübsches, Kind. Einer meiner Großneffen wird auch zum 1. September eingeschult. Wie heißt den die Kleine?" Snape überlegten. ‚Verdammt! Wie hieß sie überhaupt?' Er hatte sie bisher noch nicht einmal beim Namen genannt. ‚Wie war noch gleich der Name auf dem Brief?' Endlich fiel es ihm ein: „Hermione!"

Die Frau lächelte künstlich: „Oh! Wie die Tochter der Helena. - Und so belesen! Ich hab gesehen das du noch mal zu Flourish & Blotts reingegangen bist, und was du gekauft hast! ‚Faszination an dunklen Flüchen' – ja ganz der Papa." – „Woher kennen sie den meinen Vater?", kam es von der Kleinen erstaunt. „Oh ich kenn ihn schon sehr lange." Sie zwinkerte dem Kind zu und ging dann weiter.

„Äh, Professor? Ich glaube die alte Dame glaubt das SIE mein Vater sind!" Snape drückte seine Stirn gegen die nächst Hauswand. „Professor?" – „Hrmf!"

„Äh Professor? Die Dame sagte was in Bezug auf das Buch was ich zurück bringen sollte, was hat sie damit gemeint?" – „Wenn du jemals einem einzigem Menschen, Tier oder sonst was erzählst was heute passiert ist- ... – Du wirst es einfach vergessen kapiert!" Er brüllte fast. „Und wenn ich viel Glück habe ist Mrs. Black bereits so senil, das sie heute Abend bereits vergessen hat das sie mich gesehen hat."

ooo

Die restlichen Einkäufe waren schneller erledigt. Und sie zeigte wirklich viel Rücksicht auf seine Nerven. Sie fragte nur noch bei jedem zweiten Gegenstand nach.

Den Zauberstab hatte er sich für zuletzt aufgehoben. So konnte sie am wenigsten Unheil anrichten.

Als sie aus dem Tropfenden Kessel kamen, wollte das Kind zielstrebig in den Buchladen gehen, den es bei der Ankunft gesichtet hatte. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wohin du da grade gehst?", blaffte Snape ungehalten das Kind an. Sie schaute erstaunt zu ihm: „Aber Sie haben doch gesagt, das wenn wir fertig sind, könnte ich in den Buchladen da drüben." – „Das war aber bevor ich wusste das ich dich nach Hause bringen muss." – „Und?" – „Wir nehmen jetzt ein Taxi und bringen dich nach hause. Ende der Diskussion!" – „Und was ist mit dem Buchladen?" – „Hast du nicht schon genug Bücher heute gekauft?" – „Das letzte musste ich doch zurück bringen. Sie wissen doch, dass welches Mrs. Black erwähnte." – „Hatten wir nicht eine Abmachung darüber was du vergessen solltest?" Snape sah sie scharf an. Ganz unschuldig entgegnete das Mädchen: „Ich könnte es wirklich vergessen. Aber dann muss ich etwas anderes haben an das ich denken kann." Intensiv und sehnsüchtig sah sie den Buchladen an.

Als sie endlich gegen halb neun Uhr abends beim Haus der Schülerin in spe ankamen, trug Snape und das Mädchen zusammen so viele Tüten mit Büchern und Sachen für die Schule, das Snape dachte: ‚Bestimmt hat Arthur Weasley in seinem ganzen Leben nie so viele Sachen für alle seine Kinder zusammen eingekauft.' Nun war ihm auch Klar warum der Zahnarzt ihm so viel Geld in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Eins wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit: So lange war er noch nie von seinem wohlverdientem Sommerurlaub abgehalten worden!

x

* * *

x 

So, an dieser Stelle könnte man die Geschichte enden lassen. Könnte - Muss aber nicht sein!

Was könnte da noch im Urlaub so dazwischen kommen? Manchmal kann die Welt ja so klein sein. (Bösegrins) Und dann gibt's auch noch Großtante Black. Ob sie wirklich vergesslich ist? Und wie viele Feuer könne Herm noch legen?

Na was meint ihr? Weiterschreiben oder Ende?

Unterdessen schreib ich erst mal ein neues Kapitel von ‚Gift der Zeit'

Eure

Morg


	3. Schöne Ferien

Danke für eure Reviews und dank an meine Beta Cori

Ihr habt's nicht anders gewollt :D

Nach langer Zeit, hier endlich ein neues Kapitel

Und pünktlich zum Sommeranfang! (Währ's jedenfalls gewesen, wenn ff-net nicht gestreikt hätte)

ooo

* * *

ooo

Vorwort:

Der fiktive spanische Ort Esperanza kommt in dem wunderschönen alten Film „Pandora und der fliegende Holländer" vor. Der wirkliche Name des Drehortes ist Tossa de Mar den man auch die Perle des Mittelmeeres nennt. Die Festungsmauer und Wehrtürme wurden vor fast tausend Jahren erbaut (also etwa zur Zeit der Hogwarts Gründung).

Selbst der Eisverkäufer hat einen realen Hintergrund: Es wurden schon von Touristen (darunter meinen Eltern) ein Eisverkäufer in den Klippen gesichtet, der als wenn er unsichtbare Wege kannte sich über unwegsame Klippen bewegte um Eis an Touristen zu verkaufen die da am herumklettern waren.

ooo

ooo

* * *

Kapitel 3

ooo

ooo

**Schöne Ferien**

So müde wie an diesem Abend war Snape schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Nachdem er endlich in seinem Haus ankam, konnte er kaum noch die Augen aufhalten. Als er die zukünftige Hogwarts Schülerin nach endlosem herumlaufen in allen möglichen Läden in der Winkelgasse und sogar außerhalb endlich zu Hause abliefern konnte, wollten ihn die Eltern erst gar nicht gehen lassen. Erst boten sie ihm ganz unverbindlich etwas zu Trinken an und dann wollten sie ihm gleich ein paar Termine für eine ausgiebige Zahnbehandlung aufschwatzen. Glücklicherweise hatte er es irgendwann geschafft ein endgültiges Abschiedswort zu setzen und zu disapparieren, ohne das sie Erfolg damit hatten.

Er musste erst einmal einige Fenster in seinem Haus öffnen, da die Luft stickig und abgestanden war. Aber dann fiel er auch gleich in sein Bett. Seine letzten Gedanken waren noch, das er dem Kind irgendetwas hätte sagen sollen. Aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern was es war. Dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

ooo

Etwas war in seinem Schlafzimmer! Ein Kreischen ertönte und etwas berührte ihn! Er spürte einen heftigen Luftzug. Im Halbschlaf schlug er danach, was ein nur noch heftigeres Kreischen zur Ursache hatte. Schlagartig öffnete er seine Augen. Das Zimmer war von der Vormittagsonne in helles Licht getaucht, die zum offenen Fenster herein schien. Eine große dunkle graue Eule flog auf der Stelle über ihm und schlug heftig mit ihren Federn. „Brutus?" Jetzt war er hell wach. „Was zum Geier machst du denn hier?" Brutus war die Eule von Elisa Prince, seiner Großmutter. Die Eule ließ einen Brief auf Snape herunter fallen. Ohne auf eine Belohnung fürs bringen zu warten flog sie aus dem geöffneten Schlafzimmerfenster wieder davon. Er schaute ihr nach. Dann starrte er auf den Brief der auf seiner Brust gelandet war. Er nahm und öffnete ihn.

_Severus!_

_Ich möchte unverzüglich mit dir sprechen. Setz dich also sofort mit mir in Verbindung! _

_Es ist dringend!_

_Oma_

Was konnte sie nur von ihm wollen? Es klang jedenfalls nicht so, als wenn sie ihm eine gute Reise für seinen anstehenden Urlaub wünschen wollte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und legte den Brief beiseite. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er ging Richtung Badezimmer. Brutus flog wieder ins Zimmer. Als Snape das bemerkte fragte er sich nur kurz was die Eule denn schon wieder hier wollte. Sie flog über seinem Kopf, damit sie vor ihn kam und flatterte nun genau vor seiner Nase auf der Stelle. Eine Eigenschaft die Brutus perfekt beherrschte. Severus bemerkte den roten Brief den sie trug. „Och nein! Nicht schon wieder einer!" Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und die Eule machte sich wieder Heimwärts.

Mit einem Aufseufzen öffnete er den Heuler.

„_**SOFORT!"**_

Er schnappte sich seinen Morgenmantel zog diesen über und ging missmutig runter ins Wohnzimmer zum großen Kamin der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war.

Vom Kaminsims nahm er eine Dose mit Flohpulver. Er öffnete sie und nahm nicht ganz eine Handvoll raus und warf das Pulver auf die Holzscheite. Die Dose stellte er ab und steckte seinen Kopf in den Kamin als er die Adresse seiner Großmutter rief. Augenblicklich konnte er nach einigem Herumwirbeln das alte Gesicht von Elisa Prince sehen. Ihren ungeduldigen Blick deutend, hatte sie dort schon gewartet.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit, Severus! Ich versuche es schon den ganzen Morgen. Wie kann man nur so lange schlafen?" – „Oma, ich-..." – „Keine Ausflüchte! Wie konntest du nur? – Oh ja! Ich weiß bescheid! WARUM HAST DU ‚SIE' MIR VERSCHWIEGEN?" Severus wusste nicht im Geringsten von was die alte Frau überhaupt sprach und so fragte er wahrheitsgemäß: „Wen denn Oma?"

Elisa sah ihren Enkel ungläubig an, als sie ihm ihr Wissen ins Gesicht schleuderte: „Clarissa hat es mir erzählt. Warum? Ist ihre Mutter eine Hufflepuff? Hast du mir mein kleines Urenkelkind deshalb verschwiegen?" Severus viel der gestrige Tag wieder ein. Die kleine Nervensäge von zukünftiger Schülerin und wie sie Clarissa Black begegnet waren. ‚Verdammt! Hatte die alte Schachtel denn nichts besseres zu tun gehabt als sofort zu meiner Großmutter zu rennen um wilde Gerüchte zu verbreiten?', dachte er.

Ruhig versuchte er zu erklären: „Oma! Dieses Kind das Tante Clarissa gestern in meiner Begleitung gesehen hat, war nichts weiter als eine zukünftige Hogwartsschülerin. Die meisten Lehrer müssen sich in den Sommerferien darum kümmern das Kinder die nicht in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen sind, Schulsachen bekommen und am 1. September den Weg auf den Bahnsteig zum Hogwarts-Express finden. Ich habe dieses Kind in meinem ganzen Leben vorher noch nie gesehen." – „Du meinst ihre Mutter ist ein Muggel?" – „Ja", kam es knapp und etwas genervt von ihm. Elisa war fassungslos: „Dann hast du sie also nicht nur verschwiegen sondern all die Jahre ignoriert weil ihre Mutter ein Muggel ist?" – „Nein!", schrie er, als ihm aufging was Elisa dachte. „Ihre Mutter UND ihr Vater sind Muggel. Ich bin nicht im Geringsten mit diesem Kind verwandt." – „Sie ist gar nicht deine Tochter?" Elisa schaffte es noch enttäuschter zu klingen.

„Nein Oma. Ich habe keine Tochter." Seine Stimme klang ruhig und endgültig. Elisa nickte langsam und als sie wieder sprach klang sie etwas traurig: „Gut, dann will ich dich nicht weiter stören, Junge." Doch bevor die Verbindung beendet wurde, sagte sie noch schnell: „Aber lass mich nicht so lange auf die

Nachricht warten wann ich endlich mit Urenkeln rechnen kann."

Sein Gesicht verschwand als er sich aus dem Kamin zurückzog und so entging ihr sein entgleisender Gesichtsausdruck. „Muss sie denn jedes Mal damit anfangen?"

Dann ging er mürrisch in Richtung Badezimmer.

Als Severus Snape aus dem Badezimmer kam wartete schon eine weitere Eule auf ihn. Ruhig saß sie auf einem Pfosten am Bett. An ihrem Fuß war ein Päckchen und ein Brief gebunden. Er öffnete den Brief und las ihn. Er stammte von seinem Reisebüro und erklärte das sich in dem Päckchen sein Portschlüssel befand und der ihn zu seinem Urlaubsort bringen würde. „Na wenigstens gibt es heute ETWAS Gutes."

ooo

Eine kleine Bucht mit weißem Strand, einigen Fischerbooten, Ausflugsbooten und Jachten, Hotels nahe der Strandpromenade, das war der kleine Urlaubsort Esperanza an der Spanischen Costa Brava. Es gab Festungsmauern die hier schon vor tausend Jahren standen und ebenso alte Türme von denen niemand so genau wusste wer sie erbaut hatte. Manche Straßen die nicht minder jünger waren, schienen nirgendwo hin zu führen. Eingesäumt von gewaltigen Felsenklippen die selbst zum Festland hinein ragten, war der Ort durch seine Lage etwas von anderen Ferienbuchten abgeschnitten. Man konnte nur erst Landeinwärts fahren um dann auf die einzigste Straße zu stoßen die aus der felsigen Bucht fortführte. Oder man konnte mit einem Boot großzügig um die reißenden Klippen zur nächsten Bucht schippern.

Doch nicht für alle Urlaubsgäste war der Ort so eingeschränkt passierbar. Dort wo für aller Muggelaugen eine unpassierbare Steilklippe ins Meer ragte, war für Zauberer- und Hexenaugen ein herrliches Hotel mit Sonnenterrasse. Es führten mehrere Fußwege zu den danebenliegenden Buchten, wo die Muggel ihren Urlaub genossen. Kein Muggel hätte einer dieser Wege sehen können, da alle durch Zauber und Illusionen vor ihren Augen verborgen wurden. Die wenigsten Hexen und Zauberer die hier Urlaub machten nutzen diese Wege, da die wenigsten auf außermagische Kontakte aus waren. Dort wo die Wellen gegen die Klippen peitschten, war in Wirklichkeit ein Strand, der größer wirkte als er war, schon deshalb, da sich im Gegensatz zu dem naheliegenden Muggelstrand hier nicht so viele Urlauber befanden.

Snape ging die Treppen zum Strand hinunter. Wie die anderen Urlaubsgäste trug er nur leichte Kleidung, einen dünnen schwarzen Umhang ähnlich wie die anderen Zauberer und Hexen ihn hier auch trugen. Nur waren ihre Umhänge meist farbenfroher. Alle Umhänge hatten jedoch den gleichen Zweck: zu kühlen und vor Sonnenbrand zu schützen.

Die meisten waren hier nicht wegen der Sonne, sondern wegen der gesunden Seeluft, dem gutem Essen, der Ruhe und den Gäste. Im Gegensatz zu den Muggeln hatten die meisten Zaubererfamilien keine Kinder dabei. Nicht das nicht auch Familien mit Kindern da waren, aber Severus musste sich hier keine Sorgen machen eine Familie wie die Weasleys anzutreffen. Die Gäste bestanden zumeist aus älteren, gebildeten oder reichen Leuten, die die Ruhe zu schätzen wussten und intellektuellen Gesprächen nicht abgeneigt waren. Ein unsichtbarer Schallschutzwall hinderte die lauten Geräusche die von den Muggeln stammten hinüber zu dringen.

Snape setzte sich unten am Strand an einen Tisch der Strandbar seines Hotels, die sich dort halb im Meer und halb an Land befand. Im Meer bediente eine Nixe die magischen Badegäste und an Land ein menschlicher Kellner. Großenteils war die Bar überdacht um die Gäste vor der Sonne zu schützen, aber nicht von einem einfachen Dach sondern von Bäumen und Büschen die dort gepflanzt wurden. Sie bildeten ein natürliches Dach was dem Ort einen weiteren entspannenden Aspekt verlieh.

Der Zaubertrankmeister genoss es, bei exotischen Fruchtsäften aus aller Welt tagsüber oder einem guten Glas Elfenwein in den Abendstunden sich mit anderen Zauberern und Hexen zu unterhalten. Besonders mit Hexen in den Abendstunden.

ooo

Er hatte sich an diesem späten Nachmittag an einen Tisch zu einer jungen schwarzhaarigen Frau und einem älteren dickbäuchigen Zauberer, die offensichtlich nicht zusammen gehörten, gesetzt. Aus dem Gespräch mit seiner Tischnachbarin erfuhr er, das sie eine unverheiratete Heilerin aus Istanbul war. Der Ältere der eine Zigarre rauchte stammte aus Avignon, er schaute mit einem Omniglas des öfteren zu den weiblichen Badegästen herüber, auch zu denen in der Muggelbadebucht.

Man konnte der Hexe ansehen das sie über die Gesellschaft des Franzosen nicht besonders erfreut war, sie versuchte mit dem Engländer zu flirten, aber der plumpe dicke Zauberer hatte das anscheinend überhaupt nicht bemerkt und glaubte immer sich in ihr Gespräch einmischen zu müssen.

Irgendwann verabschiedete sich der Mann, mit der Begründung, das man gerade oben im Hotel dabei war ein reichhaltiges Abendbuffet aufzufahren. Severus begrüßte das, da er bemerkt hatte das die junge Heilerin an ihm interessiert zu seien schien. Nun konnte er sich ihr ungestört widmen. So lächelte er sie nun vielsagend an. Sie lächelte vielsagend zurück. Doch ihr Blick wanderte auf einen Punkt neben ihm, den sie mit misstrauischem Blick fixierte.

Noch bevor er ihrem Blick folgen konnte um zu sehen was sie anstarrte, sagte der dicke französische Zauberer der gerade seinen Hut aufsetzte um durch die Abendsonne zum Hotel raufzugehen, an Snape gewandt: „Nettes Kind haben Sie da."

Er sah neben sich. Und da sah er sie: Den kleinen Albtraum, den er vor ein paar Tagen in England kennen gelernt hatte. Der kleine Albtraum der seine Schülerin in spe war!

„Wo zum-..." Weiter kam er nicht, da sie ihm ins Wort fiel: „Mum ist da drüben." Sie deutete zu einem Eisverkäufer rüber der eigentlich in die magische Welt gehörte, aber einem Geschäft nicht abgeneigt, auch in der Muggelbucht verkaufte. Und neben diesem ging Mrs. Granger und sie kamen direkt auf sie zu.

Die Türkin stand auf. Mit eisiger Stimme sagte sie: „Wie unser französischer Freund schon sagte: Es wird Zeit fürs Abendessen. Leben Sie wohl." – „Warten Sie doch, ich-..." Er war aufgestanden. Doch sie hörte nicht, sie ging einfach weiter, während ihre langen schwarzen Haare ihr hinterher flatterten. Miesgelaunt setzte Severus sich wieder hin. Das Mädchen neben ihm sagte mit einem Blick der Hexe folgend: „Ich glaub die stand auf Sie." – „Ach ja, wirklich?", murrte er sichtlich verstimmt in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

ooo

Einige Minuten später hatte sich schon Hermiones Mutter zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt, während der Eisverkäufer weiter gegangen war. „Mr. Snape! Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung Sie hier zu treffen. Das Sie auch hier Urlaub machen." – „Professor!", kam es genervt von ihm. „Wie?" – „Professor Snape, Mrs. Granger. Das ist mein Titel." – „Doktor!" – „Was?" – „Doktor Granger! Das ist mein Titel, wenn Sie sich recht erinnern." Dann fing sie schnatternd zu erzählen an, wie der Eisverkäufer scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und Hermione erzählt habe von wo er her kam und Hermione wäre dann einfach vom Weg über die Klippen direkt in eine eben dieser reingelaufen und verschwunden. Dann war sie mit dem Eisverkäufer der wohl genau den Weg kannte, hinterher gekommen und so wären sie hier am Strand wieder runter gekommen.

„Sagen Sie Severus, ich darf Sie doch Severus nennen? Sind die Hotelzimmer in ihrem Hotel auch so winzig klein, das eine Person geschweige denn eine ganze Familie kaum darin Platz findet? Aber wahrscheinlich sind die Hotelzimmer alle gleich groß, egal wo." Er erhob verärgert seine Stimme: „Nein DOKTOR Granger Sie dürfen mich nicht Severus nennen. Und wenn es Sie so brennend interessiert, ich habe dort drei riesige Zimmer und ein Bad welches eine Badewanne hat die größer ist als der Swimmingpool in ihrem Hotel. Und das ist noch einer der kleinsten Gasträume im Hotel." – „Sie waren schon mal im unserem Hotel Swimmingpool?" – „Nein! Das war nur eine Redensart!", schnaubte er. Doch sie lächelte nur zuckersüß. „Aber ich wette sie haben keine Wasserrutsche."

Snapes Gedanken rotierten: Wenn die Mutter schon so eine Nervensäge ist – Oh Mann, das können ja heitere sieben Jahre werden. - Ganz zu schweigen von dem Rest seiner drei Wochen Urlaub von dem gerade mal zwei Tage um waren, setzte er noch verzweifelt in Gedanken hinterher.

Er hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin, wenn sie etwas sagte sondern nickte nur ab und zu. So hörte er auch nicht als sie etwas von einem dreitägigen Bootsausflug berichtete den sie und ihr Mann nun mitmachen konnte, da er ja nun da war um auf Hermione aufzupassen.

ooo

Eine ältere stark geschminkte Hexe in einer luftigen rosfarbenden Robe und passendem Hut, die gerade angekommen war und deren Gepäck von mehreren Pagen ins Hotel gebracht wurde, sah sich um. Sie liebte die Meerluft und diesen Ort. Hier hatte sie auch drei ihrer sieben, leider doch schon sehr früh verstorbenen Ehemänner, kennen gelernt.

Eine schlanke, schwarzhaarige Hexe kam aufgebracht den Weg vom Strand hoch. Sie schnaubte: „Männer!" – „Aber, aber mein Kind." Die Ältere legte der Jüngeren mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Arm. Dann sagte die Jüngere: „Dieser Kerl! Er hat mich doch ungeniert angemacht, während seine Frau nur wenige Meter entfernt ihrem Kind ein Eis kaufte!"

Als die jüngere Hexe weiterging schaute die Ältere daraufhin neugierig geworden zur Strandbar herunter. Dabei hielt Sie um überhaupt was erkennen zu können ein Omniglas vor ihre Augen, welches sie aus ihrer weiten Robe gezogen hatte. Das Kind welches gerade aus der Strandbar herauslief kannte sie doch! Sie musste unbedingt sofort eine Eule an ihre Freundin Elisa schicken. Sie würde bestimmt wissen wollen das Severus hier mit seiner Frau und Tochter war.

TBC

* * *

ooo 

ooo

Die Grangers wollen also einen Ausflug machen ohne Herm hehehehe wer wird da wohl unfreiwilliger Babysitter?

Und die alte Tante Clarissa? Wird sie wilde Gerüchte in der Zauberwelt verbreiten?

Und wird Snapes Oma auch dort auftauchen?

Und da wir schon mal im Ort sind an dem der fliegende Holländer schon mal an Land gegangen war – soll er auch dieses Jahr wieder dort an Land gehen?


End file.
